monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Realm Silver
Demon Realm Silver, occasionally more succinctly translated as realmsilverMonster Girl Encyclopedia II p.14, is a magical material mined from rocks and ore veins in demon realm caves and mines. Its most notable use is in monster weaponsmithing, as it can be fashioned into swords which inflict spiritual rather than physical wounds - ideal for monsters, who have a vested interest in keeping not causing harm towards their enemies. The material is described in detail in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II book. World Guide II Book Entry One of the typical ores that can be mined underground in demon realms. The raw ore is a metal with a pink luster, but occasionally it changes into various colors such as black or red due to processing. Its properties make it easy to imbue with demonic energy, and it is the most suitable metal for creating magic items. Also, it is often used for manufacturing weapons. Weapons made of demon realm silver do not inflict wounds on the body of a cut opponent, instead inflicting damage on the opponent's magical energy. When an opponent's magical energy is wounded, spirit energy or demonic energy will leak out from there, and they will lose their strength. In this way, it's possible to take away an opponent's strength to fight without harming or killing them. By infusing weapons made of demon realm silver with demonic energy, it's even possible to change human women into monsters. This is because when a human woman is cut, the demonic energy dwelling within the weapon will flow into her as if to fill in the hole where her energy leaked out. These non-lethal weapons are widely and regularly used by monsters who fundamentally hate killing humans, and they've also been adopted as the official equipment of the Demon Lord's Army. Also, when making an alloy with other metals such as iron or copper, if a certain amount of demon realm silver is mixed in, copper or iron will be corroded by the demon realm silver. It will change into “demon realm iron” or “demon realm copper”, which have the same properties as demon realm silver. Additionally, the beautiful pink luster of raw demon realm silver is also treasured as a material for accessories. It looks extremely beautiful to the human eye as well, and despite it being a product of the demon realm, a countless number of noblewomen desire accessories made from this demon realm silver. It is sometimes sold even in human realms by monster merchants, etc. Basically, even if an accessory is made from demon realm silver, as long as there's only a slight amount of demonic energy imbued within it, it won't have any effects on humans. However, demon realm silver is easily imbued with demonic energy, and the ore is optimal for producing things called “cursed equipment” which can change women who wear them into monsters due to having been infused with a huge amount of condensed demonic energy. “Cursed equipment” disguised as beautiful accessories is being mass produced at the hands of the “radical faction” of the Demon Lord's Army; who desire for all humans to become monsters, and for all lands to become demon realms. Large amounts have been scattered throughout human lands, and many humans have been made to be reborn as monsters; producing many demon realms as a result.Pg.74Demon Realm Silver References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Demon Realm